


Low rattles

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [15]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Ann can't believe Skull works her up like this. She doesn't even want to admit it





	Low rattles

She had lost her damn senses that was what was up. Ann bit her shirt as she struggled to keep quiet on her bed. She had been fighting this, praying it would go away. She had been hoping to her bones that she would not have address the changes in herself and the want in herself.

Sadly, her body was not going to let her mind ignore the truth. She whimpered; the sound muffled by her shirt as she touched herself gently. This was just torture. Why couldn’t she be allowed to ignore it? Why was it this? Why the hell did it have to be him and not anyone else? And why was it doing something like- her fingers dipped lower and she gasped before she muffled herself.

Why the hell was it Ryuji when it could literally be anyone else. A tv celebrity. Akira, Yusuke. Hell, someone that she worked with, she would accept that but Ryuji? The guy she had known from middle school? She whimpered as she slipped a finger inside of herself.

This wasn’t fair it really wasn’t. she teased and rubbed until tears came from her eyes and she had to slide her finger back out. It was wet and down to her wrist had gotten covered from her own fluids but she was still raging hot. Only one thing could soothe her and calm her down. She had to roll on her side and slip her hand between her legs again.

She dipped her finger back inside of herself again and gasped before she bit it back. Even in her own room she did not feel like making a sound. The memory of other sounds and of mementos made her grumble into the shirt she was biting into.

She had been doing such a fine job of ignoring this. She gasped as she moved her finger deeper within herself. Teased and rubbed until her legs twitched and the wetness was too loud for her to easily ignore.

Ann closed her eyes tightly and allowed herself to think about the one thing she had not wanted to think about or even acknowledge.

There was something seriously wrong with her if that was what got to her these days. Mementos was mementos, the real world was the real world. Ryuji was Ryuji and that he got her wet and uncomfortable was embarrassing enough.

That seeing him go all out on shadows. Hearing his voice, watching his carnage as Skull. Ann bit the shirt harder as she moved her fingers harder. She moved from teasing to pressing. Her thumb, wet from her teasing of herself she shifted so she could tease her clit. The first rub made her twitch and tremble before she eased her pressing.

Too sensitive, she had clenched down so hard on the finger inside of her that Ann ended up having to stop entirely. Instead she waited for her legs to stop trembling so she could relax and tease again. Relax and tease herself again.

The things he said as Skull when his blood was hot. She was willing to bet he did not even recall them. She panted when she brushed her clit gently. A soft slow rub with her wet thumb that made her shudder and clench down on the finger inside of her.

The way he spoke, that roughness. She knew that he would not recall the things he said in the heat of the moment. The way he looked, how fast he moved. The growl when Joker let him chase down enemies that were escaping. She gasped as she clenched down on her finger. It felt almost overbearing but she moved past it when everything begged her to stop. So much sensations.

She teased herself before she tried a second finger. She had to fight and stay still as she worked up for it. She kept teasing herself with one finger as she prepped and teased herself for the other. Teasing herself until she could slowly press it inside.

 _“Why don’t you try me on for size?”_ The memory of his voice was so sharp that Ann ended up whimpering as she clenched down on her fingers. Ryuji’s tone, his confidence and the way he had walked right up to that shadow. Then a few seconds later he had totally destroyed it. She gasped before she panted with the shirt still in her mouth.

She rubbed her hand across her breasts as a tease to herself. Back in mementos when she had seen that. Her nipples had hardened and she had gotten so wet she had taken a few uncomfortable steps back. Ryuji’s voice. His tone, it was not fair. Why did it have to be him?

But it had been so hot. She whimpered as she gently teased one of her nipples while she moved two fingers inside of herself. A slow thrust that she made sure rubbed where it needed to as she gently teased her clit in a way to make her legs tremble.

She fought back the shudder that threatened her when she pinched one nipple the same time she pressed against her clit. She was so sensitive and Ryuji’s voice was at the back of her head. His Skull voice when he was being serious. When he was not playing around. When he was backing up Joker or when he was letting her take charge.

She clenched down again at the thought of that. It was just crazy. It was just insane but it turned her own so much. The shirt slipped from her mouth as she moved her fingers faster. The gasps and panting that fell from her lips still bothered her but she was so close that she could ignore it.

Ryuji was just fucking crazy and she wanted him. No one else would run into those situations, maybe Akira but not like that. And they wouldn’t work the shadows up like that. Go on in and not just win. Win in such a cocky manner.

And the way he said he left things up to her. That purr she was certain he did not even know he did. She whimpered as she teased herself before she bit her lip hard as she came. Riding it out was almost painful as she clenched down on her fingers. Her legs would have given out if she had been on her feet. But on her bed she just curled up and panted her way through it.

As Skull he was just dangerous. Ann had to catch her breath before she could pull her fingers out. When she managed it a huge sigh of relief washed over her. The entire time, his voice had been on her mind bothering her. She was still mad she had to admit that she wanted him but hopefully with this he could be out her system.

 


End file.
